


your soft lips to all my lips

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [9]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, Logan Logic is the Best Logic, Logan You Slut, M/M, Making Out, Masturbating, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “But...” Hank started a protest that Logan’d heard before, the time he’d tried to get Hank to fuck in a classroom, ‘n then that time at the mall ‘n the other time at the amusement park.“But the girls are bein’ taken care of, we’re all alone, and I just wanna make my man feel good,” Logan laid out clearly, feelin’ a grin form when Hank’s heart skipped a beat.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Lonk Appreciation Week





	your soft lips to all my lips

**Author's Note:**

> oooh my first Lonk smut!
> 
> Written for day three of Lonk Appreciation Week: NSFW
> 
> A BIG thank you to [Librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/pseuds/librata) for being the best vaginal-fact-checker in the world AND for demanding the last two tags of this fic be added!

Logan let out a long breath when the elevator doors closed behind him, takin’ a second to rest back ‘gainst the cool metal and let his eyes fall closed. It wasn’t that he didn’t love spendin’ time with the girls, ‘cause he sure as fuck did—they were his entire fuckin’ world ‘n Logan liked spendin’ as much time as humanely possible with ‘em—but damn, did he need a fuckin’ break. He never would’ve known that two little girls could be so much fuckin’ work till he got some ‘a his own, but good fuckin’ god, they were a  _ handful.  _

His minute alone was well fuckin’ earned if you asked him ‘n he didn’t feel one ounce ‘a shame at droppin’ the kids off with Chuck for the next little while. Chuck  _ loved _ havin’ another little telepath around ‘n Laura didn’t let her sister leave her sight, so Logan knew they were gonna be good for a while. Which suited his plans just fine. 

Pushin’ himself off ‘a the elevator, Logan finally took in the lab. It was empty,  _ thank fuck, _ so Logan slapped the little button on the control panel beside the door that cut off access to the lab. Hank used it when he was doin’ some real dangerous shit that he didn’t need no one walkin’ in on, but Logan figured his plans constituted privacy. He knew Hank would’ve thought so, ‘n it was best to start off on the right foot. 

Speakin’ ‘a Hank, Logan finally let his eyes trail over to the man in question, who was standin’ behind a lab table ‘n starin’ real intently at somethin’ in a test tube. Logan grinned as he took in the sight ‘a his lover, eyes trackin’ over Hank’s frame with hunger. Much as he loved playin’ mattress to his family every night, it sure made gettin’ time alone difficult. 

‘N considerin’ Hank wasn’t the type for a quick fuck in a classroom, they got even  _ less  _ alone time than Logan figured they’d be gettin’ when they first got together. Which... was kinda ‘a drag sometimes, but Logan loved nothin’ more than he loved his girls, even if they meant he didn’t get to fuck Hank nearly as much as he wanted to. 

But now the girls were occupied, ‘n Hank was alone, ‘n the doors to the lab were sealed shut. There was nothin’ that was gonna interrupt ‘em. Now... all he had to do was get Hank on board. 

It wasn’t like the lab was a classroom, after all. Logan got the whole “no fuckin’ where there’s regularly students” schtick, but it wasn’t like anyone but Hank really used the lab anyway. ‘Sides, there was a shit ton of cleanin’ stuff down here, so even if they did make a mess they’d be able to take care ‘a it real quick. 

With those sellin’ points in mind, Logan sauntered ‘cross the room ‘n didn’t let himself feel any type ‘a way when Hank didn’t so much as look up. Sometimes Hank fell into “the zone” ‘n when he did, there was almost nothin’ that’d be able to get his attention. When he was focused he was  _ focused, _ so Logan didn’t mind that Hank didn’t notice he was in the lab.  _ Anyone _ could be in the lab right now ‘n Hank would have no idea, so it was easy not to take it personal.

Plus, it made it real fuckin’ gratifyin’ to sneak up behind him ‘n wrap him up in his arms, rumblin’ a soft, “Hiya, darlin’,” into Hank’s ear to the chorus ‘a his surprised shout. 

Chucklin’, Logan held on to Hank real tight. After a second Hank relaxed right back into him, movin’ from where he’d been slumped over a notebook to leanin’ his whole weight back into Logan’s arms. It was easy to hold him up ‘n Logan loved doin’ it, ‘cause it meant that Hank trusted him so goddamn much. It’d been a bit ‘a a road to where they were now, but Logan would gladly walk it all over again if it meant gettin’ Hank to love him. 

“Oh my goodness, Logan!” Hank exclaimed shrilly, pullin’ another laugh from Logan’s mouth as he kissed his neck. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“You were just writin’ in a notebook, baby. Not like I interrupted an experiment or nothin’,” Logan defended, nuzzlin’ Hank’s neck as he moved his hands to fit ‘gainst his slender hips and hold him close, pressin’ his groin up to Hank’s ass and lettin’ him feel where he was already half-hard from just thinkin’ ‘bout him. “We’re all alone.”

“Wha—? Where are the girls?” Hank asked him, head whippin’ ‘bout the lab like he was tryin’ to find ‘em. 

Logan chuckled again ‘n told him, “They’re bein’ entertained with Chuck so we can have some time to ourselves.”

“Time to ourselves?” Hank asked in a tone of voice that meant he was wearin’ the adorable little frown that Logan loved so much. 

Logan kissed the edge of Hank’s jaw from behind ‘fore he moved to nuzzle at his ear, listenin’ real close to the way Hank’s breathin’ sped up and his heart skipped a beat. “Mhm, baby. Time for you ‘n me.”

“Logan,” Hank started, a warnin’ in his voice that Logan’d been expectin’ and knew how to counter. 

“The lab’s in lockdown, darlin,” Logan told him, pettin’ down his stomach with the hand not still holdin’ his hip. “We don’t gotta worry ‘bout no one interruptin’ us.”

“But...” Hank started a protest that Logan’d heard before, the time he’d tried to get Hank to fuck in a classroom, ‘n then that time at the mall ‘n the other time at the amusement park.

“But the girls are bein’ taken care of, we’re all alone, and I just wanna make my man feel good,” Logan laid out clearly, feelin’ a grin form when Hank’s heart skipped a beat. 

“I’m... Logan, you know I don’t like, uhm, m-making love elsewhere than our bedroom,” Hank stuttered adorably. 

The fact that Hank’d always called it “makin’ love” was somethin’ real special to Logan, ‘cause it was somethin’ he’d never done with no one before. Sure, he didn’t have all ‘a his memories, but he knew full fuckin’ well that he’d never loved no one like he loved Hank. And from what he  _ could _ remember, he’d done his fair share ‘a fuckin’, but makin’ love was just for Hank. 

Still... “Good thing I don’t plan on makin’ love to you,” Logan told him teasin’ly, nippin’ at his neck as he added, “what I plan on doin’ is makin’ ya come your fuckin’ brains out on my tongue.”

Hank moaned loudly and Logan’s grin got even wider. He rolled his hips forward, draggin’ his cock ‘gainst Hank’s  _ perfect _ ass as he held him close and kissed on his neck, draggin’ lips and teeth over Hank’s smooth skin. 

“C’mon, baby,” Logan pleaded, gettin’ real close and brushin’ his lips over Hank’s neck in the way he knew his boy liked. “You don’t even gotta do nothin’ other than stand here ‘n look real fuckin’ gorgeous.”

“Logan...” Hank’s voice was breathy, laced through with desire. Logan knew he was gettin’ closer and closer to needlin’ a yes outta him ‘n he felt a real wide grin split his face. 

Still kissin’ his neck, he gently pressed his hand ‘gainst the crotch ‘a Hank’s slacks, cuppin’ him through his pants. The move earned him a moan that was loud ‘nough that Logan’s suspicions were confirmed, proved further by the way he rolled his hips into it—Hank wanted it just as bad as he did, he just had reserves ‘bout fuckin’ anywhere that wasn’t a locked bedroom.

Well, that was somethin’ Logan could  _ definitely _ fuckin’ work with. 

“Baby,” Logan whispered, brushin’ his beard ‘gainst Hank’s neck, “I just wanna make you feel good. You know how much I love to love on ya, don’t ya?” 

“Y-Yes,” Hank stuttered, hips twitchin’ forward and grindin’ into Logan’s palm.  _ Fuck yeah. _

“I’ve been missin’ the taste ‘a you, darlin’,” Logan whispered, nibblin’ on the lobe ‘a Hank’s ear before blowin’ real gently on the sensitive skin, makin’ Hank shiver. 

Hank’s head dropped forward ‘tween his shoulders, givin’ a small nod, ‘n that was all Logan needed. He turned Hank ‘round ‘fore backin’ him against the table, kissin’ him fiercely. He had to tilt his head up to lick into Hank’s mouth, but his boy met him right away and with hungrier lips than Logan’d been expectin’. With a moan he started kissin’ back just as hard, givin’ as good as he was gettin’. He licked up behind Hank’s teeth, sucked on his top lip, rolled his hard-on into his thigh ‘cause he was already rock solid in his pants. 

“My God,  _ Logan,” _ Hank groaned deeply, his fingers threadin’ through Logan’s hair and pullin’ him into another deep kiss. 

Logan let it go on for another few minutes ‘fore he pulled back, ignorin’ the whine that Hank let out even though it went straight to his cock. He took in his boy’s flushed face and swollen lips ‘n felt damn proud for puttin’ ‘em there. He’d never loved no one like he loved Hank, ‘n knowin’ that Logan was makin’ him feel good made him feel heady. 

It was why the only thing on his face was a wide ass smile when he dropped to his knees. A shock ‘a pain ran up his thighs that was quickly chased away by his healin’, ‘n then there was only pleasure. There was only ever pleasure when he was with Hank—pleasure ‘n joy ‘n laughter ‘n the best fuckin’ sex Logan’d ever had in his entire life. 

Today wasn’t gonna be any different, he was sure. He made quick work of Hank’s belt, not botherin’ to pull it outta its loops when it was easier to just let it hang down ‘n undo his button ‘n fly. Most ‘a Hank’s pants were on the looser side ‘cause he felt like they gave him space in the crotch, so they fell down his thighs with nothin’ more than a nudge. 

Hank was wearin’ a tight pair ‘a black briefs that Logan leaned in to mouth over, suckin’ at Hank’s folds through the thin fabric and addin’ to the dampness already there. Hank always smelt real musky ‘n it went straight to Logan’s cock. He pressed a palm ‘gainst himself, but it didn’t do nothin’ to relieve any ‘a the pressure he was feelin’, not when all he wanted to do was have Hank comin’ on his tongue. 

He looked up from under his lashes to find that Hank’d set his glasses to the side. His hair was all fucked up like he’d been tuggin’ at it, a sure sign that he was feelin’ good. Hanks’ hands settled on his shoulders as Logan pulled his underwear down with his teeth, which was somethin’ that hopefully looked a helluva lot sexier than it  _ felt. Still, _ he got Hank’s lower half naked ‘n Logan was pretty sure that’s what actually fuckin’ mattered. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Logan asked him, chin brushin’ Hank’s mound ‘n causin’ him to shiver. 

“Y-yeah, Logan,  _ please.” _ The plea was so fuckin’ desperate Logan almost came in his pants then ‘n there.

Logan nudged up ‘gainst his clit, breathin’ hotly ‘gainst Hank’s already wet skin. A grin curled around his lips as he breathed in real deep, the scent ‘a his lover goin’ straight to his dick ‘n makin’ him pulse with need. Strokin’ what he hoped to be a comfortin’ hand up ‘n down Hank’s thigh, he nuzzled at Hank’s bush, lettin’ his tongue teasin’ly flick out ‘gainst Hank’s swollen nub. 

Hank moaned above him and Logan’s grin got even wider ‘fore he got to work. Eatin’ Hank out was one ‘a his favourite fuckin’ things ‘n not just ‘cause he was the first to ever bring his lover this type ‘a pleasure. Hank got  _ loud _ when Logan got his mouth on him ‘n  _ nothin’ _ turned Logan on like knowin’ he was makin’ his boy feel real fuckin’ good. 

Without another second ‘a teasin’, Logan dived in. He licked up Hank’s folds, draggin’ the flat ‘a his tongue over the wet skin ‘n revellin’ in the taste ‘a Hank straight from his core. He dipped his tongue inside to lick at his openin’, givin’ his tongue a few short thrusts ‘fore he continued up his path. His top lip brushed over Hank’s clit first, pullin’ a breathy moan from Hank’s mouth as his fingers settled in Logan’s hair to hold on. 

Hummin’, Logan slowly closed his lips ‘round the nub ‘a sensitive skin, bein’ careful to be gentle as he hollowed out his cheeks ‘n gave it a little suck. Hank moaned real pretty like so Logan flattened his tongue ‘gainst his clit, giving it a broad lick ‘fore sealin’ his lips back ‘round the bundle of nerves. He couldn’t stop himself from reachin’ into his own pants ‘n tuggin’ out his cock, already hard as a fuckin’ rock as he started workin’ himself over. 

It only took a few more strokes ‘a his tongue ‘n his fingers teasin’ at Hank’s openin’ ‘fore he was comin’. He groaned real loud, tuggin’ on Logan’s hair so hard his vision whited out with pain he pushed past to make sure he drew out Hank’s orgasm, teasin’ his hole and suckin’ real gently on his clit. Hank’s thighs were shiverin’ ‘n one ‘a Logan’s hands was on his hip ‘n keepin’ him upright.

He kept at it till Hank was pushin’ him away with a whine, ‘n then it only took a few pulls at his cock to get himself off, spillin’ with a groan he pressed into Hank’s thigh, suckin’ up a bruise just ‘cause he could. His cock twitched real hard in his hand as the last dribble ‘a his come pushed outta his slit, ‘n he realized he was shakin’ as he started growin’ soft in his palm. He came to himself slowly, feelin’ way too worn out for only just havin’ jerked himself off, high on bringin’ the man he loved pleasure. 

Hank was pettin’ his hair back gently and whisperin’ sweet words that Logan could barely focus on with the way he was still reelin’. He realized that he was grippin’ Hank’s thigh tight ‘nough that it had to have hurt and let go, movin’ to kiss the bruises he’d left behind without meanin’ too. 

Hank used his hold on Logan’s shoulders to lower himself down ‘n Logan helped, supportin’ his hips ‘til Hank was somehow straddlin’ Logan’s thighs. Logan was grinnin’ even ‘fore Hank moved in to kiss him, suckin’ the taste ‘a himself right off ‘a Logan’s tongue ‘n making ‘em both moan. His dick gave a little twitch ‘a interest but even with his healin’ factor, he needed a few minutes ‘fore he’d be able to get it up again. 

Their kissin’ turned soft ‘n sweet, though, which sure wasn’t something Logan would ever protest about. Kissin’ Hank was probably the only thing Logan loved doin’ to him more than makin’ him come, ‘n he let himself get lost in the wet slide of their mouths until their open-mouthed kisses trailed off into a chaste press of their lips. 

“Goodness gracious, you weren’t kidding,” Hank whispered ‘gainst his lips ‘n Logan tossed his head back with a laugh that echoed ‘round the lab. 

When he finally calmed himself down, his smile was so big it was blurrin’ his vision, ‘n he kissed Hank with all the love that was bubblin’ outta his chest. “I love you,” he said, which always felt real good tumblin’ from his lips. 

And then Hank smiled an eye-crinklin’ smile back at him ‘n said, “I love you too,” which sounded even better to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
